mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pożegnanie Zimy (wydarzenie)
Ten artykuł dotyczy '''wydarzenia' pod tytułem Pożegnanie Zimy. Jeżeli chodziło ci o odcinek, zobacz: Pożegnanie Zimy.'' thumb|250px|Ogiery usuwające śnieg z pól Pożegnanie zimy (ang. Winter Wrap Up) — doroczne wydarzenie podczas którego kucyki sprzątają po zimie, by mogła nadejść wiosna. Dobrze pokazane jest to w piosence Winter Wrap Up. Wydarzenie to odbywa się we wielu miastach w Equestrii. W Ponyville odbywa się ono bez użycia magii, ponieważ jak wiemy ze słów Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" to miasteczko zostało założone przez ziemskie kucyki. Natomiast w Canterlocie zima usuwana jest z użyciem magii, ponieważ mieszkają tam głownie jednorożce, dzięki czemu odbywa się to znacznie szybciej niż w Ponyville. W Ponyville, podczas tego wydarzenia, kucyki dzielone są na trzy drużyny: pogodową, która ma niebieskie kamizelki, od roślin, ze zielonymi kamizelkami oraz od zwierząt z kamizelkami w kolorze beżowym. W skład ekipy pogodowej wchodzą: większość pegazów z tego miasteczka, m. in. Sassaflash, Derpy, Cloud Kicker, Rainbowshine i wiele innych, a i Rainbow Dash która jest kapitanką tej drużyny, a także Pinkie Pie. Na grupę od roślin składają się Applejack jako kapitanka oraz różne inne kucyki np. Cheerilee, Minuette, Cherry Berry, Noteworthy i Doctor Hooves. W grupie od zwierząt są Amethyst Star w roli kapitanki oraz Fluttershy, Rarity, Sea Swirl, Lyra Heartstrings i Twinkleshine. Zadaniem drużyny pogodowej jest usuwaniu śniegu z gałęzi, wywoływaniem deszczu, sprowadzanie ptaków które odleciały na zimę w cieplejsze strony oraz rozpędzanie chmur by znów świeciły promienie Słońca, które budziły wszystko do życia i roztapiały resztę śniegu. Dodatkowo Pinkie Pie pomagała drużynie pogodowej jeżdżąc po lodowisku i wycinaniem otworów w lodzie, by ułatwić pękanie tafli lodowej gdy pegazy wypuściły na nią promienie Słońca, podczas odgarniania chmur. Grupa od zwierząt zajmowała się wybudzaniem zwierząt z hibernacji, dostarczanie im pożywienia, przygotowywanie i sprzątnie ich norek i miejsc do życia a także budowanie gniazd dla ptaków. Natomiast ekipa od roślin musiała usuwać śnieg z pól, sadzić nasiona kwiatów oraz warzyw. Potrzebowała też pomocy grupy pogodowej, która sprowadzała deszcz potrzebny do kiełkowania roślin, Na początku Twilight Sparkle nie była przydzielona do żadnej drużyny, ponieważ w każdej z nich coś jej się nie udawało. Nie mogła pomóc drużynie pogodowej ponieważ nie miała skrzydeł. W grupie od zwierząt nie umiała zrobić gniazdka dla ptaków i przestraszyła się węży i pożądliły ją pszczoły. Natomiast w ekipie od roślin nie była dość silna by pchać spychacz do odgarniania śniegu, więc złamała zasady i użyła magii i ożywiła maszynę. Skończyło się to ponownym zasypaniem pola, ku zdenerwowaniu pracujących tam kucyków. W końcu odnalazła swoją rolę w organizowaniu współpracy i kierowaniu wszystkimi trzema grupami dzięki czemu otrzymała kamizelkę we trzech kolorach. Spike też pomagał Twilight, robiąc listę zrobionych już rzeczy. Dzięki współpracy wszystkich kucyków, wiosna nadeszła punktualnie. Galeria Pożegnanie Zimy S01E11 Twilight biegnie do ratusza.png S01E11 Twilight nad tłumem kucyków.png S01E11 Kapitanowie drużyn.png 640px-Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png 640px-Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png S01E11 Pinkie śpiewa.png S01E11 Spike z listą wiosennych czynności.png S01E11 Pinkie i Twilight na chwilę przez uderzeniem.png S01E11 Pinkie jedzie na głowie.png S01E11 Twilight i Spike patrzą na kucyki.png S01E11 Maszerujące kucyki.png S01E11 Amethyst Star ozdabia gniazdo.png|Tworzenie nowych gniazd dla ptaków S01E11 Śpiewająca drużyna.png S01E11 Cięcie lodu na jeziorze.png S01E11 Winter Wrap Up .png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing.png S01E11 Pokruszony lód na jeziorze.png S01E11 Drużyn od roślin pracuje na polach.png Kategoria:Kultura